jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Quick Style
Quick Style were a dance trio act from JayGT: 5 Alive. They finished the competition in 2nd place. Quick Style will return for JayGT: All-Stars and JayGT: The Champions II. Background The Quick Style stands for a way of living, thinking and to inspire. Our unique style within dance which are influenced by various different cultures, but are highly affected by the Hip Hop genre. The creation of Quick Style started in 2006 as Quick Crew because of our burning desire to dance brought us together. Quick Crew consists of Suleman Malik, Bilal Malik and Nasir Sirikhan. We all grew up in Oslo and spent most of our times at youth clubs. It was at the youth clubs we discovered the art of dance and decided to give it a go. The Quick Style is an expression that is used in conjunction/association with Quick Crew and Quick Style Studio. In 2006 we participated at a local and national youth culture competition and won the scholarship. Quick Crew attended Norwegian Championships, European Championships and World Championships within the Hip Hop genre. We repeatedly won the Norwegian Championship and the 2nd place in the European Championship, and twice winners in the World Championship in the year 2008 and 2010. In 2009 Quick Crew won “The Norwegian Got Talent” and signed an artist contract with Sony Music. We performed around the country at the biggest events such as “VG List Top 20”. We were discovered through Youtube and are still travelling around the world today, teaching, motivating and inspiring others to discover the same passion and fun in the art of dance. We have been working hard and have already built a name for ourselves internationally and our goal is to be the most demanded dance crew in the world. Quick Crew have had sponsorships with major brands like Samsung, Redbull, Monster and Nike. We have influenced in creating a stronger brand as an entertainer in the entertainment industry. We appeared on television shows such as “Shall We Dance”, “Star Game”, “Norwegians Got Talent” and “My Dance Crew” as contestants, judges and guest performers. In 2009 we also started the Quick Style Studio. The Quick Style Studio is a place for the new and the young generation where they can learn about dance, the different styles and cultures. The studio has since 2009 more than 200 members. Currently the Quick Style Studio is the most popular dance studio in the country. Today the Studio has a team of 10 instructors. The team is responsible for administrative, social media, photography, design and other task that are given to the instructors. Quick Style has grown tremendously in the recent years in Norway, and internationally. At the moment Quick Style is involved in artist management, dance studios, shows, classes, teaching, workshops and judging in international events and competitions. We are working together with a Korean record label and provide a choreography for the K-Pop music industry. We have been living and working in various cultures and destinations in Asia, such as Japan and China. We just opened a dance studio in Chengdu 2016. Hope to see you around! http://www.thequickstyle.com/about/# Quick Style was a winner of Norway’s Got Talent. Judge Cuts Quick Style's Judge Cuts performance in Episode 5A03 consisted of performing a popping dance routine in their "Strawhatz" style, to electronic music. JayDK, Cards, guest judge Spinach, Pennies, and Foxy all gave the group standing ovations. Quick Style’s performance was strong enough for the judges to send them to the Quarterfinals, along with The Royal Family. Quarterfinals Quick Style's Quarterfinals performance in Episode 5A06 consisted of performing a romance-themed dance routine to Dolly Parton's "Jolene". JayDK, Cards, Smack, and Foxy all gave the trio standing ovations, praising their ability and calling the group "the act to beat". Sure enough, the trio received enough votes to move on to the Semifinals, along with Atai Omurzakov. Semifinals Quick Style's Semifinals performance in Episode 5A09 consisted of performing their "Tokyo Night" dance piece in their Strawhatz style. The music used during this performance was Lin Hai & Friends' "What the Pipa Says". JayDK, Smack, and Foxy gave the trio standing ovations, though Cards stated the slower pace of the dance brought the performance down somewhat. The trio received enough votes to move on to the Top 10, instead of Brynolf & Ljung. Category:Acts Category:5A Acts Category:Dance Groups Category:5A Dance Groups Category:World of Dance Contestants Category:Foreign "Got Talent" Acts Category:Other Got Talent Winners Category:Quarterfinalists Category:5A Quarterfinalists Category:Semifinalists Category:5A Semifinalists Category:Finalists Category:5A Finalists Category:Grand Finalists Category:5A Grand Finalists Category:2nd Place Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:All-Star Acts Category:All-Star Dance Groups Category:Threepeaters Category:TC 2 Acts Category:TC 2 Dance Groups